Possession
by True Trust Titan
Summary: Hey guys T3 here, this is a original character story with some of the actual Naruto characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Born to die

The night holds no noise. As the night moves on slowly but painful to Sakura who is in labor with her unborn son Sasuke waits down the hall as the doctors and nurses try and make the delivery a healthy one. Little time passes and the child is finally born but is silent like the night. Sakura is sleep from the pain killers that was given to her during labor. A nurse comes out with a hallow look on her face and walks over to Sasuke.

" Nurse! How did it go? Is he healthy? And what about Sakura?" Sasuke asks with worry in his voice. He could hear Sakura's cries from down the hall.

" I'm so sorry..." The nurse begins to let a tear. Sasuke lost all facial expression.

" As long as the baby is ok I know she." Sasuke starts but is interrupted by the nurse.

" He didn't make it..." The nurse starts to break down, but Sasuke runs by her into the room only to see Sakura passed out and the baby in the incubator with a blanket over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys so I'm going to try and do an authors note I know the last chapter was very very short but I'm trying to do my best so please be easy. I will update very very often now because I have my new phone which allows me to update just about anytime I want so there's a plus and also my phone has an spell check in it so that should improve my grammer. So who's ready for chapter two? Well lets see how this goes.

Chapter 2:A deal for a father.

Sasuke stood in pure horror as his sons dead body still and soundless. His eye movements were un peaceful as he looked for something to revive his son. A nurse walked in and grabbed his hand and tried to lead him out the room.

" You can't be in here please exit this way". The nurse said pulling him from the room. Sasuke's face was stale and his mind was scattered. He walked down the hall holding his head as hr heard whispering in his mind... He looked around for the source of this mental tournament but only saw an endless hall with no escape from his cruel reality. He lost the one most important thing to him. He thought to himself.

"How can fix this? Or save him". Sasuke's thoughts got to his weaker side and at the moment he would take anything just for a scapegoat. The voices got louder and stronger. What was he gearing? Why was he hearing it?

"Sasuke... Why don't you fix him? Ask for my help Sasuke and you will receive it". A dark voice said. Sasuke looked around but he had wondered into a room at the end of the hallway. It was dark and felt like the air was toxic to any normal person. Sasuke looked up and saw to his surprise a dark figure that had his hand held out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The pain of a loss.

. "who are you?" Sasuke asked looking up holding his head. The shadowy figure held out his hand. Sasuke looked down and saw a small image in his palm. The figure looked at Sasuke and touched his chest. Sasuke fell to the ground and the figure opened a portal in the ground, hands stretched out grabbing Sasuke pulling him into the void of darkness. Once Sasuke's body was swallowed by the hole the figure was no where in sight and the room was left just as Sasuke found it. Empty with a horrible smell. Back in the room with Sakura and the baby, the same figure showed up and placed his hands over Tusake's body an all black aura hovered above him. Sakura's eyes barely opened only to see the figure standing over her baby with his hood half off. His eyes were as white as the snow outside one all white the other had an weird pupil. Before she could even move the figure said something but it couldn't be heard out loud but in her head.

"15 years.". The voice rang in her head. An unforgettable experience. To see such a did he mean by 15 years? Where was Sasuke? It was too much for her to think about. She just needed to see her baby. But she was in too much pain to move. But lucky a nurse walked by and saw Sakura's struggle to get to her son. As the nurse handed out Tusake over to Sakura she felt a cold chakra coming from the baby. She just thought it was a bad feeling and dismissed the feeling even though she she knew it wasn't normal for her to feel such hate and remorse from a baby that hasn't been alive for more than 2 hours. Or 2 minutes since he was dead.

Sakura was hospitalized after such a painful birth and Tusake was in child care since no one could find Sasuke. Naruto walked in with his wife Hinata who was also pregnant but was there only to check on Sakura and the young Uchiha. The nurse walked in behind them and handed Naruto a paper. Naruto pushed his long golden like hair out the way of his eyes so he could read the paper hut he instead put the paper away in his homage jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Naruto's lost faith.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked touching his arm. Naruto just looked around as if he was looking for something."Naruto..." Hinata said grabbing his hand and squeezing. Naruto jumped.

"Sorry I was just.. Uhhh looking around. I really wish they had nicer rooms here." Naruto said trying to dodge any suspensions they had. Sakura's body was still very hurt from the birth the doctors told her there was no chance of both her and the baby surviving it but some how they did, now if only Sasuke was there with them but the only person that saw him was one nurse the night of Tusake's birth. She said she hasn't seen him since. Sakura doesn't seemed phased by his disappearance but you can see it in her eyes that she's worried about him. And Naruto doesn't blame her.

"So this is the guy that put you in here for so long?". Naruto said holding Tusake and making faces but couldn't get a response just the same face. He always makes. " Well you definitely have Sasuke's looks." Naruto said passing him to Sakura.

" And his eyes." Hinata added with a smerk. Naruto slapped his fist into his open hand.

"Wait he really does have Sasuke's eyes." Naruto said laughing and joking around. Sakura went to hit him but couldn't move much only enough to barely get out of bed with the baby in one hand and a vase in the other.

" Ow ow ow." Sakura said getting back in to bed with the baby. Hinata pulled the sheet over her legs." Thanks Hinata I'm not as young as I used to be." She said handing the baby over. But the baby started to cry and kick and punch, " He must be a little hungry " Sakura said as an hint for them to go. Naruto and Hinata gave there good byes and left the room. " Tusake you aren't hungry? I wonder what was wrong?" Sakura said putting the bottle down. She just looked at him and thought. Where is Sasuke? What could she do with out him? Who was that figure or was that even real? She was interrupted by a friendly knock and a familiar face. Or mask. It was Kakashi his hair hung over his left eye and his mask covered his mouth and nose he waved and came in. He walked as if he was hurting.

" Hey there I just passed Naruto and he got some unfortunate information... They've given up the search for Sasuke. Nothing but dead ends no clues. Nothing but he also said that he has a team on the search for him its their first responsibility to return him to the village un harmed and as soon as possible." He spoke picking up the baby and turning him left to right. The baby started to laugh and Kakashi joined in. Sakura looked at the and imagined Sasuke behind them smiling , but she soon noticed that it was a bad day dream.

weeks later after Sakura was able to return home she got some very bright news. Naruto and Hinata's baby was born today it's a boy and his name is Minori. It was said that it was an healthy birth and she will be able to return home in a few days.

Now that the birth is out the way we cab skip a few years about 7 and the children had joined the ninja academy both were very excellent students. Minori was the fastest kid in the school he could run faster than the older students and Tusake was stronger than most chunin at the age of 7 this caught the eye of many people and it started a competition between the two.

In the next chapter it would have been six years after the current events which means the age 13 the age they graduate from the academy its right before finals in chapter 5. Thanks you guys I really tried to put time into this one if you do leave a review then I will try and fix some problems I would like to remind you all that this a very OC story so if you're here for Naruto in every chapter in sorry but he won't be but he does play a big part in this story so don't out rule him. I'm very open to criticism but not flames never flames if its that to you then PM me but don't try to set this fanfiction on fire much thanks from true.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys just an up date I would like to say thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic it really means alot but it would mean even more if you guys R&R it lets me know what and who to fix I know haven't been giving much to review but in this chapter I will try my hardest to make it interesting its the end of the prologue also so now I would advise to keep track and since I haven't been at the tip top of my game I will start writing extra chapters like this is being wrote at 10:38 p.m but I'm not posting it until tomorrow early maybe 6:00 am while I'm on the bus or something. Anyways enough about that I really hope you enjoy the chapter its probably one of my best.

Chapter 5: Final week! Graduation!

"Tusake!... Tusake hurry up you're going to be late on you're last week"? Sakura's voice rang in the house as the sun beamed down hitting Tusake's back as he put on his blue jacket zipped half way up and his necklace a black diamond hung on his white undershirt. He pushed his semi long hair out of his dark black eyes. He bent down looking for his pants as Sakura's voice called from the steps."Tusake come on you're going to be late." Tusake yanked his pants from under his bed but saw a stain on the left black leg he sighed threw the pants and opened his closet doors and only saw q pair of white shorts he hated the idea of his outfit so he quickly changed his shirt a regular all blue T-shirt. He jumped down the steps running for the door without telling his own mother good bye. As the door swung open the bright sun hit Tusake in the eyes bur he seemed un phased. He ran down his street whispering something to himself.

"I can't be late... Not again." You could hear the fear in his voice. He sprinted pass two large dogs one jumped up and barked the other sat there looking at the window that was holding a very pretty flower. Tusake hopped over a wall and cut through Sai's backyard. You could see where he landed due to his heavy footprint. He cut the corner with sharpness and bumped into someone knocking the forward. Tusake jumped up and kept running with out looking back. He was just down the street of the academy when he saw some kids messing around and beating upon a little kid he ran closer and was going to tackle them but was cut short by his mortal all you could see was his yellow and black shirt running by and his blonde hair with black tips flash in the distance he pushed one kid down and kicked the two others in the chest. He back flipped off them and landed perfectly he scanned the kids to make sure they weren't hurt and helped the child up.

"Hey... Are you ok?"Minori's voice was like gold if you heard him you would think he was a god. The kid stood up and nodded yes and ran away laughing as if nothing happened. He watched the kid cut the corner and turned around and looked at the three kids on the floor." You make me sick! You can really hurt someone like that... In fact let me show you." Minori picked one up by his shirt and throwing him into the others. Tusake's ran turned into a stroll as he walked by not making eye contact. He made his way into the classroom and took his normal seat next to no one. Its not that no one likes him he just doesn't like anyone he's more focused on his goal of becoming ANBU black ops root leader. Minori came in shortly after him and sat in the front next a group of females. The bell rang and the teacher entered the class room. She was wearing a dress yellow and white the white was as pure as her eyes. The same color as Minori's eyes... Pure white... Flawless.

"Ok class we only have 3 more days until graduation and I would really like to take the time to say I love you all very much I've watched you all grow into your own people. Or teenager? Either way I'm very proud to be able to say I taught a class of great ninjas." ms. Hanabi said putting her hands together. The class laughed and played enjoying the little time they have until they will take different paths in life. Tusake was instead observant he knew that they had a final today and if you don't pass it then you stay at the a academy another year and wasn't allowing that to happen. Hanabi pulled out a stack of tests and started passing them out."But before you can become great ninja you must pass the final exam. A test on our villages history." The class sighed Tusake was ready it was only history. The test was around 50 questions long Tusake had two to go before he would be done.

"Number 48:What are the two clans that founded the hidden leaf village." He thought to himself and then he remembered. " Senju and Uchiha" as the word Uchiha came into his head he started picturing things like the photo in his house of him and his mother standing alone and the picture next to it was of three kids and a white haired man he had his hands on the two boys head and his mom was in the middle laughing. She always told him he had his fathers looks. He looks in the mirror everyday and says he doesn't see the resemblance but when his mother looks all she can see is Sasuke even when she knows its Tusake. He was getting off track 49:Name all the kages. Harishama,Tobirama,Sarutobi,Minato,Tsunade,and Naruto. He looked out the window and saw the faces of the people he named. Number 50: Name one clan in the leaf. "Tusake put Uchiha and raised his hand only to see Hanabi picking up Minori's paper she walked over and grabbed Tusake's paper also. He laid his head down and slept until the end of class. Later on the day he went home and sat in his room. He saw weights on the floor. Out of Borden he started lifting the with ease. A knock on the door got his attention. He opened the door and saw his mother and Kakashi. They both came in and sat Tusake down.

"Tusake I have a gift for you." Kakashi pulled out a scroll and put it on the dresser. Tusake looked over Kakashi's shoulder he saw a word it was fire. Sakura pulled him back and gave him a menacing look. Kakashi put his left hand on Tusake's head." How much you've grown. And now you look even more like him than ever but don't be confused you're still your own person and never forget that." Kakashi walked out the room and so did Sakura. Tusake rested his head on the pillow. He looked over at the scroll and noticed a young boy holding it.

"Fire ball jutsu? I remember back when I had to learn this." It was the same kid from the pictures with mom. He tossed the scroll over to him"Breath in heavly and its easy to master." Tusake looked at the scroll then up and noticed the kid was gone. The next day was graduation. Tusake even early to school just to make sure he passed the scores was posted in the hall the one with the highest was at the top. He scanned for his name he looked up near the top and there it was... Something would change his life forever. He was number 2 right after Minori. Tusake had a 99% Minori hand 100% Later in the day Tusake got his test back and saw he missed the last one. Name a clan in the leaf village. Uchiha wasn't accepted as an clan and it cost him the number one spot in the class. Each students was called up to get the sign of becoming a ninja. The village headband they were called by score Minori walked up to the front and grabbed his headband and threw it on his neck while Tusake was next he had his bangs cover some of the headband. He was officially a ninja


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I know you probably sick of seeing my authors notes but this is argent there's something is with my up loading and you won't get a chapter on January 6 but when ever it gets fixed I'll up load all the new chapters since I write one to two a day but I'm so sorry for issues it's not me its fanfiction trust me. But anyways here's chapter 6 enjoy :).

Chapter 6: Conflict! Tusake vs Minori.

" Ok class now that you all have your headbands come back tomorrow for your given squads. Oh and no fighting just because you got your headband doesn't mean you can't get in trouble." Hanabi said opening the door all the kids rushed to the outside while Tusake his normal exit the roof connected to a small building. As he opened the door he saw Minori standing with his hair flapping in the wind. Tusake took a small step back then two forward he slammed the door.

"Hey Tusake wanna hang?" Minori was always nice but Tusake naturally didn't like anyone better than him.

"I'll take a pass."Tusake said walking pass Minori. Minori grabbed Tusake shoulder. Tusake looked back and saw Minori's eyes have changed. The veins stuck out around his eyes and you could see some out line of his pupil.

"Tusake I understand you don't like me but why?" Tusake knew that Minori was using his byakugan and could stop Tusake's chakra flow with 64 hits."I see then. You want a fight but listen you know you can't beat me I'm the best that's why mu name is on top of everyone else. Even yours." Tusake spun away and withdrew a kunia.

" Lets go then " Tusake threw the kunia but Minori caught it and threw it in the ground. Minori took a stance but not a normal one he was low to the ground and could leap forward with a slight movement. Tusake took the bait and rushed towards Minori. Minori spent and tripped Tusake but Tusake rolled out of it. A shadowy figure could be seen on the roof top. He was observing the fight. Minori went to hit Tusake with an open palm but Tusake grabbed Minori's arm and threw him clear across the roof. Tusake stood still and thought what could he do. He started using hand signs he took a deep breath.

"Fire style:Fire ball jutsu!" A large ball of fire rushed towards Minori the shadow was about to move until another figure grabbed his should.

"Not yet." The second shadow said. Tusake exhaled in relief of thinking he won until the fire ball turned into steam the first shadow took a step back and Tusake looked up.

"Water style:Raging water jutsu!". Minori said spewing water. Tusake eyes lowered and Minori laughed. "You can't beat me. Your just not strong enough."Minori took the one stance Tusake didn't want to face his families famous art. 8 trigrams 64 palms they learned about it in class. Minori took off in Tusake's direction. His speed was amazing Tusake couldn't fallow it all before he could react Minori was in front of him in the first stance. " 2 palms" Minori said thrusting his fingers into Tusake. Tusake fell back a little but felt four hits in his back he leaned forward and saw Minori flash in front of him and was hit with eight more and was kicked on the top of his head it was like he was fighting two people Tusake bounced off the ground and was hit sixteen times in the chest. Minori was under Tusake and Tusake floated there hopelessly. Tusake felt a pair of hands behind him or on top and was hit 32 times but was still looking at Minori. How could he be getting hit in the back when he was looking at his opponent. He was thrown into a wall on the roof and he saw two Minori's. Minori did a hand sign and one turned into thin air. It was a shadow clone. Tusake stood off the wall but Minori kicked him back into the wall.

"This can't be number 2 you're so weak. How did they let you pass?" Minori said looking Tusake who was pinned under his foot. Tusake looked down he only had a little chakra left and needed to make it count. Minori back flipped off Tusake and took the last stance. Tusake couldn't think he didn't know what to do.

"I can't. He's so strong and I can't match his speed. He's to good." Tusake thought. He looked up and saw in the background walking by was the same young boy from the pictures.

" What are you doing? Since when is giving up an option? Or even a thought?" the young boy voice echoed as time seemed endless but was actually slowed down. He looked up and saw Minori was moving very slow."He's fast but I'm sure you're better with a genjutsu. Tusake gasped and jumped over Minori's head time resumed and Minori missed his attack to Tusake's surprise he knew one genjutsu.

"How in the hell did he get behind me."Minori spun around and saw Tusake looking into his eyes.

"Ninja art: Overview lock." Tusake made his opponent think nothing was wrong until Minori saw himself. And Tusake standing across from him. "You're trapped." Tusake walked away and Minori watched himself widow away until he was awoken by a fellow academy graduate.

"Oh man are you ok you've been standing out for ten minutes"The kid said checking Minori's eyes.

" Genjutsu"Minori said looking at the roof top next to them and saw Tusake jumping down."I can't wait until our next fight."Minori let a smile out. Tusake was gone and the fight went to him.


	7. Chapter 7

So I have a quick author note nothing major but fan fiction is still having troubles with uploading chapters or in my case just trying to use manage stories. But I really really am trying my hardest to keep chapters updates. So please go easy on me for the lack of uploading. Also read and review it helps me know what to fix but sometimes I just don't know how to fix things by me using a phone to write this entire story I don't get an alert when I miss a comma, periods, etcs. But I really hope you guys enjoy the story so far.

* * *

chapter**:**7 Foes teammate.

Tusake jumped down the staircase next to the building and went tumbling down then landing in garbage. Its smell was horrible. Tusake looked down in disgust until he saw his worst fear. He lost all movement, his eyes shook with terror in hopes the menacing creature would not notice him, but it was to late. The creature turned facing Tusake. It started to crawl onto his arm, he let a small gasp out as it got higher and higher, the centipede was curious and Tusake was terrified, just before Tusake thought had met his early end the centipede was smacked away, Tusake thought it just turned invisible until he saw a hand reach out. The hand of his hero, the one who saved his life from his nightmare, as he looked up he saw his feet? No not a boys feet, this was female footwear he should know his mother had a pair just like them silky and dark green, he looked slightly higher and saw the end of a dress, it was dark purple he looked even higher and saw her eyes the color of the gold sea, her face was near perfection and her hair, dangled down pass her breast covering them unfortunately for Tusake he then realized it was, Sora even though it was a males name she looked like a Sora, her beauty is equal to the sky's and she has the eyes of the sea. She stuck her hand out a bit more hoping he would grab it. Tusake placed his on top and she pulled him out of the garbage.

"Come on princess you don't wanna get your clothes dirty do ya?" Sora's voice sounded like 100 birds singing in perfect harmony. He was in love with the idea of her existence. She smiled, he melted at the sight of it he couldn't say anything, this wasn't like him since when does he care about anything besides his goal of becoming the ANBU black ops root leader? Why did she have to be so... So perfect to him? He just starred at her under her very control. She leaned in close to his face. "Did you bump your head when you fell?" She gave him a giggle, he gave her a blank look. His heart felt like it was being called out from the shadows after being discovered, what should he do? He finally managed to say something.

"I.. Uh... Fell.. Staircase... Centi.. Pede.." Tusake stumbled his throat started to burn and knees weakening, his stomach was falling just like he did.

"I saw.. Are you ok? I was just walking by and saw you jump off the roof and then I heard a loud boom. What were you doing up there?" She asked, Tusake's heart melts with every word he could almost die happy if her words were the last he heard.

"I was just... Sight seeing... Yeah that's it sight seeing." He had to lie of he didn't then he could lose his title as ninja.

"Well... If you say so I know you from class right?"She began to walk out the ally he followed he looked at her long black hair reaching her waist, it went along well with her snow white skin tone.

"Yes I'm Tusake"

"I know who you are you're very popular believe it or not, alot of the other girls really like you."

His heart skipped a beat just at the idea of her being one of those girls,"Oh I always thought I was kind of you know...?"

"Ugly? YOU THINK YOU'RE UGLY? Tusake you can practically have any female genin if you wanted to. Oh. I'm going to be late, sorry hate to leave but I have to take care of some stuff see you tomorrow for squad grouping.

"O-ok bye...Sora"She was gone he stood still as he watched her take off running. He then saw another classmate in the distance. He jogged over to him. " Terra, hey." Terra was fairly cool with Tusake but, Tusake never paid much attention to him due to him being a jerk to anyone who was weaker than he was.

Terra looked down and looked at Tusake" Sorry to cut things short, but I have family stuff to handle, see ya." Terra ran over the bridge in the same direction as Sora.

"O-ok you got family stuff too.." Terra was gone and Tusake was left alone again. He was completely alone this time he started walking across the bridge until he heard a small female voice.

"Hey Tusake it's me Aoki." Tusake looked back and saw an old friend, she had short light blue hair that he never liked, and would always wear a dress with one leg open, she would always try and seem appealing to what everyone else wanted, he never knew who she truly was.

"Hey Aoki, hey wait... Where's your headband?"

"That's why I'm here, I have no clue where it is and I need some help I have a clue where it could be, but I can't go alone. Will you help me?"

"Sure, why not?" Tusake was just being friendly now, he knew Aoki wasn't the best ninja in fact she not her test score was 63.9 barely passed.

They ended up near the end of town where they saw a small dog had it its mouth. Tusake walked over gently pulled the headband out of the dogs mouth and gave it back to Aoki.

"Was that so hard?"Tusake asked until he heard a dogs cry, he then thought to himself, dog+this side of town= Doshi. Doshi was the bully of the class he has spiked brown hair and always either smelled of dog or flowers.

"Akamari who hurt you? Was it those two?" Doshi looked up, Tusake looked back and saw Doshi was ready for a fight.

"Bring it on Doshi, Tusake can beat you!" Aoki even though appealed to everyone also had a bad problem of getting others into trouble un intentionally. Doshi got low to the ground and ran towards Tusake and Aoki, but was stopped by a lady with blonde and white and a bang covering her eye.

"Doshi! You should be ashamed of your self go back to the house and take a bath you smell of wet dog." The lady the pointed in the direction of a house with a paw print on the door. Doshi hung his head and entered the house along with the lady.

" See everything worked out."Aoki said running off without saying thank you for the help. Tusake walked all the way back across the city. Night had arrived he came to the same bridge where he was stopped, the lake of reflections. The lake was always either in the reflection of the sun, moon, or had no reflection at all. Tusake always goes to a port near the end of the lake across from a island to practice his jutsu. But not this time this time he headed home and was greeted by Naruto, Sakura and Minori. He then closed the door. Sakura looked angry.

"Tusake come. Take a seat with us." Naruto gestured a towards a seat next to Sakura. Tusake sat down. Naruto then removed his hokage's hat. "Each and every time I see you Tusake, you look more and more like your father. But that isn't why I'm here, Minori would like to say something to you isn't that right Minori?"

" I'm sorry for picking a fight with you."

"It's fine." Sakura answered for Tusake. " You see Naruto and I saw the fight and aren't mad at you two for fighting but angry at the fact of how dangerous it was, I mean Tusake you used one of my genjutsu and a dangerous ninjutsu."

"And Minori you used a technique that could of killed Tusake. Next time you two fight we won't be so nice, come now Minori your mother is waiting at home for you. I have business to handle." Naruto walked out the door. Sakura stood up over Tusake and peered down at him.

"Tusake!" He started to shake in his seat. "I'm glad you're safe." She walked away. Tusake took this time to escape to his room where he found new clothes and a note.

"Dear Tusake I'm very proud of you, and I'm glad you are becoming a great man just like your father." The note was written very fancy and signed Kakashi. He picked up the clothes it was a black shirt with a symbol on the back, white shorts with many pockets, all black shoes, and a scroll that said not to open until you were sure you passed the academy.

The next day the sun beamed through the class room windows, it landed on top of Tusake's desk where he sat alone. Hanabi walked in the class room right before the bell rang with a faint smile on her face.

"Today's the day class that I assign you your squads so please be ready and these are final no take backs, squads are set up in a special way two boys one girl and is picked off skill so lets get started." Tusake set his head down he could couldn't careless about this squad picking stuff. She made her way through the squad number she reached squad 5 she called" Minori, Sora, Doshi." Tusake's heart was sliced in half by the thought of his love being on another team , his heart was ripped in half by the reality of her being on a team with Minori as he went through the possibilities in his head until he heard this. "Squad 9 Aoki, Terra, and finally Tusake." His mind was now in mental denial he was stuck with a hope less female and a guy who never could hold a conversation. He looked over at Terra his hair brown and spiked to the back dark yellow eyes, then over to Aoki but ight blur hair, pinkish colored eyes. He wondered what they saw him as. Kid with black raven like hair black eyes black shirt pale good features according to Sora. He was getting off subject. He was stuck with them for good so he better find the silver lining.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh no another authors note well no not really I am here to say big thanks to my good buddy neo he's an amazing writer go check him out because he helped me write this chapter pretty much.

Chapter 8: Burning ash, Bell test.

Tusake's eyes drifted as the happy teacher continued when she finally reached the part he had been waiting all day for, as the past students called it final rest which means this is the last time you're not on duty take it all in... You made it. Tusake's mind was playing games speaking to him like always telling him good job, well done, I'm so proud, and I'm sorry. Tusake always dismissed them before he thought they were real.

"Tusake... *snap snap* Tusake... Hey wake up." Tusake looked up and saw his new comrades Terra and Aoki, Terra was looking out the window as Aoki leaned in face to face with Tusake.

" Tusake come on wake up, we got lunch and then final rest is over." Terra said walking down the steps that lead to the front desk and class door. Aoki followed and Tusake stayed and thought.

" Terra where are you guys going to have lunch?" Tusake said. He was trying to connect with his new team.

" Minori is having a final rest lunch at his house. He said you're welcome to come." Terra said as he kept walking. Aoki stopped for a second and continued to follow Terra. Tusake thought of the offer but would rather take a kunai to the face than go. Tusake took his normal exit one last time. Accept he waited on the roof this time not jumping to the other. He looked up at the beaming sun. What's that noise? It sounds like a bell. Tusake walked over to an edge overlooking a ally he saw three jonin smoking cigarettes. One looked up and saw Tusake. In fear Tusake sprinted to a different building and leaped. Heavens know what a jonin would do to him. For making eye contact. Tusake landed on a wire and ran across it, he slid down a pipe right into Kakashi's backyard. Tusake cut into his house quickly and exhausted. He was greeted by Kakashi sitting on the couch.

"Tusake this is a... Unexpected surprise."

"Hey Kakashi you mind if I spend lunch here?"

"Sure.. But wait shouldn't you be at Minori's final rest lunch party?" Tusake was unresponsive."Oh yeah I almost forgot you two got in a little scrape" Tusake sat down next to him. "Don't wanna talk about it? I understand but hey look at the bright side in about 20 minutes you will be taking the fourth hokages famous bell test."

"Bell test?" Tusake asked breaking his silence.

" Ah yes your sensei should start off by explaining that you must swipe these bells from him but there will only be two."

"But there's three of us." Tusake said counting on his hands.

"Yup that's the point. Who will get the bell and pass?" Kakashi said pulling out a old picture of him Sakura, and Naruto. Kakashi was holding his head while Naruto and Sakura were holding up a bell. Tusake thought to himself, in the original photo it was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. What happened? Where is Sasuke in this picture? "Tusake? Hey everything ok?"

"Uh.. Yeah I gotta go final rest is over." Tusake said dashing out the front door. He noticed that the streets were clear for once which made it easy for him to make it to the class room. He finally made it to the school class 9 as he walked in he saw Terra sitting on a desk and Aoki was writing on the board. This was the rest of his life with these guys, boring. He took a seat 2 rows in front of Terra. And they waited to meet their new sensei. But time seemed like sand, endless. It felt like they had been sitting in that classroom for hears. Until they got a knock on the door. Aoki opened the door and started choking on smoke. As the jonin walked in and Tusake's facial expression changed it was the same jonin from before. Tusake slightly sank in his seat. He tried to escape mentally. The jonin put out his cigarette.

"Sorry I'm late, but lets get started. I'm captain Hai Sarutobi. This is my first time leading a squad so please don't be upset with my choices. The captain personality was like a bear, hardy, proud, confident. And his features matched his personality, a beard, with brown spiked hair and black roots a very muscular build. "Now that I got the hard part out, time for some fun. I want you to introduce yourselves to me. Starting with the female. Aoki wasn't paying attention. Hai snapped, everyone seemed to jump a little. "Young lady introduce yourself."

"Sir yes air, Aoki Ki Genin, female." Wow you could really hear the fear in her voice.

"Sorry to have to yell, I really hate being ignored." Hai said scratching his head."You at the top."

" Terra Tokio genin, male." Terra roared back.

"Good at least you understand me. You in the middle." Hai barked at Tusake, But Tusake never liked being yelled at, so he stayed silent."Hey I'm talking to you." Hai seemed slightly angry.

"Tusake Uchiha genin, male."Tusake hissed back. Tusake wasn't one to pick a fight but he was one to finish it.

"Well it seems like we are getting off on the wrong foot today so maybe we will have better luck tomorrow. We have our own training area outside of town next to woods I'll be waiting."

"What will we need?" Aoki asked.

" Bring what you need to live " Hai pulled a cigarette out, he sounded much more relaxed. He walked out the door and cut to the right. The new squad 9 sat and looked at each other until Tusake walked leaving the others to wonder what tomorrow holds.

The next morning the early sun rises, and birds singed the songs of the heavens it was complete peace for the three genin until their hardy captain's cigarette stench broke the peace.

"Ok... Let me begin with the name of this exercise is called... The bell test " Hai began to explain. But once Tusake heard bell test he recalled everything Kakashi said about two passing, and one failing. Hai pulled out two bells Tusake was thinking to himself. Hia was talking but Tusake was more focused on the bells in Hai's left hand. Hai placed the two bells in his pocket."Now any questions?" As Hai put his hands in his front pockets Tusake pulled out two kunai and threw one but Hai side stepped and was met with Tusake diving at the young jonin's throat. Terra and Aoki were shocked but not much time passed until Terra joined in and grabbed Hai's left arm while he was distracted by Tusake. Hai looked back and flung Terra clear across the feild and picked Tusake up by his collar. "I'll give you this much Tusake, you're better than you loo-" Hai was kicked in gut by Tusake. But it seems like Hai couldn't feel it. In return Hai head butted Tusake knocking him unconscious, Hai dropped the body of the sleep genin and faced Aoki. "Ok... You know the point of the exercise is to retrieve the bells by force or witt, so how do you plan on getting them?" Aoki was frozen in place and unresponsive. You could hear Hai let air. "I could of swo-" Terra tackled Hai forward, but was quickly thrown off and landed on Tusake.

"Uh... Uh Terra?" Tusake moaned.

" Yeah." Terra coughed.

" I think we're losing." Tusake said standing up. Terra then followed. " I think I got something just keep him still." Tusake put his hands together. Terra dashed at Hai, Terra wasn't as fast as Tusake but he was good. Hai put one hand but, Terra rolled under it grabbing Hai's legs.

"Anytime Tusake." Terra yelled in a hurry. Aoki snapped out of it and grabbed Hai's arm and started to bite it. Hai's yelled out in pain. Tusake was a good distance and started making hand signs.

"Take this! Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Tusake shot a big ball of flames at Hai's and his two teammates, he was going to take them down with Hai.

" What the hell is doing? That'll seriously injure them along with me." Hai thought to himself flinging both the kids far away he then made hand signs and blew wind so menacing the fire ball was turned into a warm breeze hitting Tusake. Hai followed up and kicked Tusake into the woods slamming against a giant tree. Before Tusake had time to react Hai had him tied to the tree using ninja string which was very durable and sturdy. Tusake grunted and struggled. Hai leaned in close to Tusake. " What were you thinking? You could of really hurt your teammates. "

" You're right." Tusake said with a grin on his face.

" Why are you smiling?" Hai asked leaning in further.

" Terra."

" Terra?" Hai seemed confused until he felt a small trimmer in the ground. Hai looked at the ground and was met with a hard uppercut from Terra, Hai stumbled back and fell. He looked up and mid afternoon sun was blinding him until a female figure blocked it out, Aoki was standing above him with both bells. " How?"

" When you falling they slipped out." Hai sighed and pulled out a cigarette, he had actually lost. To his students he was sad with the lost but pleased with it at the same time. " Squad 9 passes." Hai exhaled. Terra smirked, Aoki was helping Hai up but Tusake was still tied up to the tree.

In celebration of the win Hai took his squad to the river of rejoice.

" Well since you all did so well then tomorrow I'll have to tell Naruto about your legendary win. While we're getting our first mission." Hai snuck the last part in without anyone noticing. All was good in Tusake's life. At the moment at least.

Much thanks to my buddy neo, this will be uploaded asap ( when fanfiction letsvme ) hope you enjoyed guys until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys a update here, so I am trying to make chapters longer and more detailed so let's see how this sounds I'll post whenever I hit 3,000 word chapters or so. So no more daily uploading sorry ;'( but this way you'll get more out a chapter. Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto I just like it I do own these OC's though. More or less on the words but more than before. Enjoy

Chapter 9: Fallen, back up.?!

The door swung up open making an explosion as it hit the wall almost leaving a hole, Sakura's eyes were the only visible thing on her as the light shines in Tusake's eyes. He rolls over turning away from the heated mother it was too early to deal with her until the lights were turned on, Tusake sits up and rubs his eyes, he let out a big yawn. Sakura grabbed Tusake's ear and pulled him close to her.

" I understand you're tired but that's no excuse to track mud in this house!" She pointed at his shoes coveted with mud and leaves. Tusake looks up and only hopes she's willing to forgive him since he had done this multiple times. She released him of her deadly grip and sighed of relief, satisfaction, and comfort only because even though he had became a ninja he hasn't changed a bit. "Ok I'll let you off with a warning but next your going to clean the entire village, ok?" You could tell she bluffing. She left the room leaving Tusake staggered from her mighty voice and pull. He jumped out of bed and searched his closest for clothes, good ones since he would be getting his first mission today. He pulled out something he had never saw before, a cobalt jacket with white sleeves next to white shorts with a black band around them where kunai holder would be placed but he didn't have one due to lack of money, he grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom he placed them on the floor too lazy to hang them, he looked into the mirror and was shocked at what he saw... Himself and a young boy right next to him the same that has kept appearing all over. The young boy eyes were different than before, red with a comma sat in the left corner of his pupil. Tusake looked even closer.

"Be careful out there, you can get hurt easily. No matter how good you are. And watch over your comrades, they may seem useless but you need them more than you think." The boy turned into steam as Tusake turned on the hot water in the sink. By now he was used to seeing that boy at the most random of times. Maybe it was his minds way of telling him something. Tusake stood in the shower and loved the feel of the warm water against his head, it was something about peace that made Tusake's stress disappear. He heard a noise from in the shower, it was the door downstairs. He could faint voices.

"It's for him."

"He's not ready yet I'll give it around a year or two until he's ready"

"The note said first mission."

"I say not yet, so you can wait."

"If you say so I'll continue to do work on it until we both think he's ready."

You could hear foot steps and a slam. Tusake jumped out the shower and started to dress a white undershirt. The jacket he just found only half way zipped up. Coal colored underwear and white shorts. He walked into his room and to his surprise another boy was in the room. But it wasn't the same one he always sees but his eyes were the same as the other kid. The young man walked up to him and zipped Tusake's jacket all the way up his collar was a little ways pass his chin when the male said something.

"You look just one of us, be cautious of other people. You have something special only you and two other people have this. And by you being young they will come for you first as an easy kill." The boy stepped back and let his long black hair swing while in a pony tail. He faded away into thin air. Tusake was getting tired of these illusions, but it seemed like he should be having them.

Tusake had the left house entering the squad 9 training ground only to see two people sparring you wouldn't expect. Aoki and Hai were sparring, Tusake sat down to watch, Aoki pulled out a kunia and charged at Hai only to be caught by a cloud of smoke and ash. Aoki was blind in there and Hai standing on the other side. The dawn had left and the sun had came into full sight. Hai pulled out a lighter and smirked. He flicked the flame on and tossed it into the ash creating an explosion. He turned his back and pulled out a cigarette. He turned around again and was surprised to see Aoki completely unharmed. That jutsu could blow anyone back and kill anyone weak enough but for her to unharmed was marvelous. Hai pulled out a scroll and threw into the air. It opened creating white smoke. It was silent until a small bird flew out, its body was grey and the feather tips were orange and red, it had eyes of coal empty inside as if it was a toy but it was more than real as it landed on Hai"s shoulder. Hai made the hand sing tiger.

"Are you sure?" The bird could speak and it had the voice of a person out of breath and quick spoken.

"Do it."

"Ok you got the ash I got the fire." The bird flew up slightly.

" Ninja art: Ash storm!" A large amount of smoke came from Hai's mouth and nose. It flooded the field. Hai jumped in the air. And the bird enlarged itself. It dived into the smoke field.

"Fire style:Phoenix carnation." A small pop could be heard then a few more until the field caught a flame and was full of smoke, ash, and fire. The bird sprang from the destruction and spreads its wings completely fine. As for Aoki she was trapped in the fire. Hai was falling slowly until he started another jutsu along with the bird this time.

" Wind style: Demon breath" The fire was blew away by a dark wind coming from Hai's mouth and the birds mouth. Only to reveal a crystal shield covering Aoki. Hai fell to the ground and his bird landed. Tusake ran over to see the crystal also. The crystals were pulled back into the ground and Aoki was curled up protecting herself. Hai walked over with the now normal sized avian on his should. Tusake shook Aoki a little.

" W-wow Aoki are you ok?" Tusake bent over and looked her in the eye. He just now noticed she had dusk colored eyes the same color the crystal was. Hai stuck his hand out to help Aoki up.

"Well, that was a surprise. Aoki we don't have much time to test that out again but when we get back from our mission I'll be sure to personally try and help you hone your hidden skill.

"Thank you Sarutobi sensei." She hugged him and you could hear claps as Terra moved closer out of the shadows of the field. "Thanks Terra" Aoki said with a giggle.

"Anytime, sensei did you forget about Tusake and I? You have to help us also." Terra spoke with kindness.

"Haha, of course how could I forget about you two. The three of you are always on my mind." Hai said scratching the back of his head. He took his other hand and placed it on Terra's head. Tusake walked up to Aoki and gave her a high five. She had shown why she's a hidden leaf ninja.

Inside the hokage's office Naruto sat down awaiting the next group of genin to come in. Tusake opened the door and saw Naruto and a silver haired man, the man looked back. At first he thought it was Kakashi until he saw his face exposed and had dark pupils showing in both his eyes, plus it lacked spikeyness it was more silky and down but still had the same color as Kakashi's hair. Naruto stood up.

" You guys are early but let me introduce our ANBU black ops second in command. Raiokami."

"Hey." Raiokami spoke with a cool voice. Tusake looked over saw Aoki hypnotized by Raiokima, Tusake snapped his fingers trying to get her attention but failed as she slowly started to move. Terra pulled her back trying not to embarrass themselves.

"Ummmm, right so you guys will a company him to the land of steel. Once there you will wait for Rai to finish his job then come back very simple C rank mission.

"Shouldn't this be A rank since the ANBU are involved?" Hai asked looking at Rai but talking to Naruto.

"Yes and no, they are involved but it's only a go along mission everyone should be more than safe with Rai going." Naruto said. Hai almost began to argue until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rai was standing behind them, the didn't even notice he had moved.

" Stop worrying Smokey, nothing will go wrong again." Rai looked Tusake.

"How did he-" Terra looked back. Aoki started to walk again until Terra yanked her back. Hai let out a sigh without turning around.

"You haven't changed a bit... Rai. Ok squad we have our orders be ready in 20 I have to take care of something." Hai broke away and walked out the door.

Outside in the streets Rai walked along with Tusake while Terra and Aoki went to prepare.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready also?" Rai asked reaching back pulling out a mask, it was painted like a wolf with black eye slots and red art on the forehead like lightning.

"I don't really have anything to get I don't have any kunia or shurikan. Just what I have on." He looked down in shame. Rai poked him. And pointed at the roof tops.

"Well I guess we will have to fix that, follow me." Rai jumped from the ground directly onto the roof Tusake followed him. They began to run and jump roof top to roof top until they reached a small shop with kunia, shurikan, and a black and red scroll out for display with a young lady behind them. Rai pointed down and pulled his mask up.

"What?" Tusake asked crouching down.

" When you see the signal I want you to jump down and grab those items. Deal?" Rai asked.

"What no way I couldn't." Tusake looked over but Rai was gone. You could hear his words from the wind.

"Just do it." Tusake looked at the small shop and saw a Rai walking up to it. He fell down the woman ran around the corner to check on him.

"Oh my, young man are you okay?" She sounded kind of worried. Tusake made eye contact with Rai, he winked and blew up into dark smoke. Tusake jumped down and grabbed the items and ran away, the smoked cleared and both Tusake and Rai were gone. They ran all the way to the gate.

"Huff.. Huff what is wrong with you?" Tusake was out of breath and Rai was laughing."It's not funny I'm not criminal."

"Oh really? Then why did you move so fast and took the tags and stickers off everything while running? You're a natural." Tusake looked down and was shocked. To see that it was true. He looked up then back down and equipped the items to himself. "Now you're getting it. You know your kinda fun. Tusake, lets wait here for your squad before you have a heart attack." Tusake felt empty inside but whole. It was weird how doing bad felt so good.

Hai walked up with Aoki and Terra to Rai and Tusake.

"Ready to go?" Hai asked. Tusake and Rai burst out laughing , Hai took that as a sign for yes.

As the squad and ANBU member walked the road the sun watched over them and wind blew past them, it felt perfect to Tusake. The great summer breeze and hot summer sun. He looked to the side and saw his sensei and Rai joking around it was so perfect. Until time froze again. It was a young man walking up to him, he had a high collar and silky short hair.

"For an Uchiha you sure do get trapped easy in a genjutsu." The man walked through him and Tusake looked around. He focused his chakra to his surroundings. Time started to move on but his squad was still Rai rubbed his eyes.

"Damn what hit us with genjutsu?" Rai looked around and saw Tusake looking at him. But the others were still.

"Hmmmm impressive. The leaf's ninjas broke your genjutsu. " In a far a cloaked man said pulling his gloves off talking to another man also cloaked.

"That boy..." Go get rid of them, Ruin."The man spoke with force.

"I thought you would never ask." Ruin jumped out of the trees at the end of the road Tusake and Rai saw him. Tusake pulled out a kunia. Rai took his stance, the cloaked man began to sprint, he moved so fast before they knew it he had kicked Rai far back. Tusake looked behind and maid eye contact the mans eyes were white, just like Minori's. The man pulled out a kunia and swung but was clashed with by Minori's Kunia. What was he doing here? He saw his former classmates also. They formed a triangle around the man. " I see you have back up? Well theirs no point in becoming the guy who killed over half the rookie genin." The man slapped the ground and turned into smoke a kunia flew by through the smoke hitting next to the other man.

Doshi looked up and sniffed the air along with pet dog who was all black with purple pupils.

"What did you get?" Minori asked looking around.

"Just leaves, and.."

"What?"Minori asked relaxing.

"Blood." Sora looked at Tusake. And Minori looked at the paralyzed squad 9.

"Very good Doshi, help them out for me please" A young woman pointed at the other squad. "Sora you too. Minori check on the ANBU ninja it looks like he got pretty hard.

"Yes Senju sensei." Their team sounded so put together.

"And you what happened?" She flipped her long blonde hair it was touching her lower back. And her vest only made it stick out. Tusake looked her in the eye, she had dark green eyes and pink lipstick a very pretty woman in genral.

" We were attacked... By that man." Tusake began.

"Did you notice the other one in the trees, I scared him off only thanks to Minori." She said. Hai let out smoke covering the road.

" Hey wait(cough cough) what's this?" The woman coughed out choking. Hai sucked in the smoke Terra and Aoki were gone and the other squad was tied up. He was holding a knife to her back." Idiot you're kinda late they put you in a genjutsu.

" Huff... I know I saw the two in the trees. What are you doing here? Taka?" Hai pulled the kunia back.

" Lord hokage told us to provide back up turns out its a hit on one of your students. He was really upset when he got the information. So we're here to be cover while you continue your mission. Think nothing of it." She said turning around.

Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I put a lot of thought and time into it. Remember to leave a review it really helps me fix things that you don't like it pm me if you want to.


End file.
